


Reeling from a life on the run

by RedWritingHood



Category: DCU, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: A bit violent in the first part, Also Some Humor, Angst, Attepting to do the right thing, F/M, Gen, Grief, Humor is good for the soul, Hurt/Comfort, Plus Iris and Wally, Reformed Rogues, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood
Summary: The Flash dies saving Snart's life. Len has to make a decision, and Iris has to deal with her grief. With all the changes that are happening, maybe something good can come out of it.





	1. Stopping For Death

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are based off of the comic versions, but if you've only seen the TV show you don't really have to read the comics to know the people and what's going on. It helps, however, since the comic-book versions are somewhat different than their TV counterparts.

There are two speedsters on the floor. One of them is knocked out with some sort of power dampener running through his veins. He won't be speeding around any time soon.

The other is the Flash. He's dying.

It happened so fast. Which is usually the way with speedsters. One moment, Snart was sure he was going to be the one to die, and the next, the Flash was standing in front of him. The other speedster had stabbed his hand through the Flash's stomach, just inches away from Snart's own body.

The Flash gripped the other speedster's upper arm with one hand while he used the other to insert a needle into his neck. The speedster's triumph turned to rage, and then the Flash pushed him away, and they both fell.

Snart is in shock, but he can't just let Flash bleed out. Not now. He owes him.

He drops to his knees, wrestling out of his parka. He presses it to the Flash's wound, but he knows. This won't be enough. Not even the Flash's advanced healing will be able to save him now. "Scarlet..."

Flash coughs and turns his head. Blood drips from his lips, but his only concern is the woman lying on the floor across from him. "Iris..."

Snart jerks his head. Mardon goes to check on the reporter, Iris West. After a couple tests, pulse, pupils, etc, Mardon gives Snart a nod, and Snart relays the news to Flash. "She's fine, Flash. Just unconscious."

The Flash sighs, relaxing. His gaze is hazy now.

"You saved us," Snart says, staring down at him. "You saved all of us."

Flash smiles slightly, but he doesn't address Snart's statement. He manages to lift a hand and touch Snart's wrist. "Tell...tell her..."

The parka isn't doing any good. Snart grasps Flash's hand. It's abnormally cool, when usually he runs hot.

"T-tell Iris," Flash gasps, "in the...in the drawer, by the bed...at th-the very back...a small b-box..."

"Were you going to propose, Scarlet?" Snart asks. He's only half serious, but the Flash smiles brilliantly.

"That's sweet," Lisa says softly, lowering herself to her knees beside him. She reaches out to cup his cheek. "Did you have a reservation? Were you going to propose to her in a fancy restaurant, like in the movies?"

The Flash shakes his head, choking a bit, coughing. Lisa wipes at the resulting red on his face. "At...home. Didn't want her...pressured."

"Good idea. I'm sure she would have liked that."

"...Yeah?"

"Yeah. If I were her, I would say yes in a heartbeat."

Flash smiles wider, crinkling his blue eyes. There are tears there, and when he closes his eyes, they make their way down his face.

"We'll tell her, Flash," Snart says quietly.

"Thank you," the Flash breathes. He opens his eyes again and looks toward Iris. He's still smiling.

The Rogues are all silent for a long while. And then Snart has to close Scarlet's eyelids for him.

Across the room, Iris stirs, groaning. She lifts her head, eyes blurry. "Bar..."

"Sshh, don't move," Lisa cautions, placing a hand on Iris's shoulder. "You may have a concussion."

But Iris isn't listening. Her gaze has found the fallen Flash, and she can't look away. "No," Iris whispers. "He can't be...This isn't...No. No." She tries to stand, but her legs buckle. Sam catches her quickly, and he and Lisa help her over to the body. Iris doesn't glance at them, doesn't even seem to notice. She collapses next to Flash, reaching out with shaking hands.

Snart can only stand off to the side and watch while she breaks down.

It doesn't take long. She cries out, a wordless, chilling sound, curling a hand on Flash's face. He doesn't move, of course, even as she cradles him like something precious and lost, even as she chokes on her own shock and grief. She lets out a ragged sob, then another. The kind of hopeless, heaving breaths that curve her spine and leave her gasping.

There's no helping her now. Her hero is gone.

But her villain isn't.

Snart can fix that.

He walks over to the unconscious speedster, footsteps careful, misleadingly calm. He turns on the cold gun, tilting his head thoughtfully.

Now, he can freeze the bastard and crush his icy limbs beneath his boot. But perhaps Iris would prefer something in fire, or a storm to rip his body to shreds. Or something else. She has all the options in the world, and the Rogues at her disposal to perform various acts of maiming and/or homicide.

It won't make it better, but maybe it'll make it that much more manageable.

"Ms West," Snart calls over. He waits. She doesn't raise her head. She isn't sobbing anymore, but the silent tears are possibly worse than the loud ones. Her eyes are transfixed on Flash's face, fingers caressing his cheek as if she's comforting him. From the soft expression, the closed eyes, but for the blood and pallor you'd think Flash had simply fallen asleep there, soothed by her presence.

Instead, his last sight was of Snart, who is in no way soothing. _Rough luck there, Flash_.

"Iris," Snart says.

She stops. Like a broken clock. Then she starts again, gears stuttering as she turns to look at him, finally. Her eyes follow his hand to his cold gun to the man it's pointing at. She shudders.

"I can kill him for you," Snart promises. "However you want. Just say the word."

She opens her mouth. Nothing comes out. She exhales shakily.

"Take your time." Snart doesn't say it gently. He's not gentle. But he can be a stable figure in this moment of pain, on this unsteady ground.

He waits.

For a long while, she just stares at the speedster who murdered her prospective fiancé. Her lips tremble. She presses them together.

Eventually, the other Rogues start getting restless.

"Cops'll be here soon," Mick states.

"He's right. They're outside now, in fact. They were waiting until things settled down in here." Mardon's gaze moves from the motionless speedster to the lifeless Flash. "I think we can safely say that things have settled down."

Snart watches Iris. "Keep 'em out." He's not about to rush a deeply personal decision about a man's life.

Still, he can feel some of his colleagues exchanging glances behind his back.

Iris breathes in, squeezing her eyes shut. "I...No."

"No?"

"No. Don't...Don't kill him." She opens her eyes, turning back to peer down at the Flash, smoothing a hand across his brow. She swallows painfully. "Ba-- the Flash wouldn't want that. Let them take him to Iron Heights or wherever. Just as long as he's locked up and never gets out again. That's all that matters."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Snart waits another beat, just to make sure, then steps away, holstering the gun. "Alright. He lives. For now. But say the word, anytime. Offer doesn't expire."

She doesn't smile. But she doesn't cry, either. In fact, she seems to pull herself together, just a little bit. "Thank you."

She probably won't take him up on it. Len's going to have to respect her wishes and let the bastard live.

Although...if something were to, say, 'accidentally' happen to his legs on the way to Iron Heights Penitentiary...who would mind?

The Rogues are leaving, anyway. Might as well make a detour.

 

* * *

 

The Rogues have scarpered to their current hideout, an abandoned ice factory. After everything that's occurred, they need some time to figure some things out, because things will change from now on, guaranteed by the Flash's death.

The Rogues are quiet, looking at each other as they wonder-- _what happens now?_

It's a heavy question.

Leaving Iris West on the floor with her dead fiancé had to be done or else they'd probably get arrested along with the murderous speedster, but it leaves a bad taste in Snart's mouth.

Scudder has his arms around Lisa. Mardon is leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a frown on his face. Axel is toying with one of his gizmos, for once lackluster in his tinkering. Mick is just sitting on a stool, watching Snart. Waiting.

"The Flash," Snart finally begins, then cuts himself off. His lips thin. This is going to be a speech that will no doubt make them question his sanity, and some of them might leave. _It has to be done_. "...We all know the Flash. Over the years, we've fought him countless times. He's a hero. We're criminals. It was only natural. In the time we've known him, we have been enemies. Occasionally, temporary allies. Never friends. But we knew him. If there was one thing we could count on, it was that the Flash would do the right thing. Now, you also know me." Snart spreads his hands. "Just saying ' _the right thing_ ' gives me hives. I'm not a hero. None of us are." Snart drops his hands. "But...the Flash saved us. The Flash's fiancée is grieving because he died saving us. We... _I_ owe him for that. And the Rogues only exist because of him. Without him, we wouldn't even be standing in the same room together. Without the Flash, there are no Rogues. So...there's only one way I can think of that would even come close to properly repaying my debt." Snart wraps his fingers around his cold gun.

He never, ever thought that he would make a decision like this. Just goes to show that you should never make definitive plans and expect life to stick to 'em. "The Rogues are done. I'm going a different way. I'm going to do what the Flash has always done, from day one 'til his death. I'm going to protect Central City. You're either with me...or against me."

There's a tense pause.

"You can't be serious," says Mardon.

Snart meets each of their eyes one after another. "I'm dead serious."

"What about the cops?" Axel asks. For one, he doesn't have a mischievous grin on his face. "They'd never work with a criminal. You can't just be a villain one day and a hero the next."

Mardon crosses his arms over his chest. "You already have a reputation, _Cold_. It would take years to scrap it and years more to build a new one."

"Then it'll take years," Snart responds.

Mardon warns, "You realize, even if you do create a new persona, you'll never escape your old one. You'll always be Captain Cold."

"I don't care. I'm not tryin' to be the Flash. I'm not lookin' to join the damn Justice League. Central City's hero is gone, and I owe it to him to protect it in his place. I mean t' do this," Snart says sharply. He is many things, not all of them good, but he doesn't quit. Especially not now. Not about this. "Are you with me or not?"

Another pause.

Then Lisa says, quietly, "I'm with you, Lenny."

"And I'm with Lisa," Scudder says. Of course he does. He's lost on Snart's sister.

Mardon scoffs. "None of us are even close to being hero material."

"I'm with Snart," Axel says. "I would be dead if not for the Flash. Plus, he was a pretty cool dude sometimes."

Mick shrugs, absently lighting a match. "I don't like debts."

"This is going to fail horrifically."

Mardon may be right. Doesn't matter. "In or out, Mark?"

Mardon scowls. "Fine. But I'm calling it when this completely blows up in our faces."

Axel ignores Mardon's last remark. "So, I guess Mardon's also in."

Mardon rolls his eyes. "...Yeah. Whatever."

"Then the Rogues are officially disbanded," Snart states.

There's a dramatic pause. Then Axel says, "So, what do we call ourselves now? The Flash Force? Team Flash? The Rescue Rogues? Rogue Rescuers?"

"Team Doomed From the Start?" Mardon suggests sardonically.

"Team Rogueflash?" Axel ponders. "...Team Coldflash? Flash Rogues? Flogues?"

"No," says Snart.

Axel's suggestions are idiotic, but they don't bother him. His other order of business does, however. He promised the Flash he'd tell Iris about the ring. What can he say about that? Or, more importantly, how?

Maybe he can knock on her door.

_Hello, it's me again, the Flash's longtime enemy. I'll bet you remember all the times I hurt him. Probably would have given him frostbite, too, if it weren't for his damn powers. Oh, by the way, he was going to propose to you. Just look in your bedside drawer._

_Are you trying to make my life harder?_ She'd respond _. Also haven't you kidnapped me before? You're the reason I got a Taser._

_..._

Nope. This is not going to go well.


	2. Shroud the Mourning Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris goes home and has to tell Wally the news while still processing it herself.

When Iris gets home, she sits on the couch and stares blankly at the wall.

Soon after the Rogues left, the police had burst through the doors. She doesn't entirely remember what happened after that. She'd been given a shock blanket, and they'd taken away the man who had killed--

Who killed--

 _Barry_. Barry Allen. Sweet, absentminded, compassionate, patient, wonderful Barry.

 _No, no, no, stop it, Iris,_ she told herself. She can't break down yet-- again. Wally will be home from school any minute now--

 _Oh, God_. Wally. How can she tell Wally that his mentor and pseudo uncle is dead?

_Sorry, Wally, while you were in chemistry class the man who cared for you like you were his own nephew was killed by a speedster, who I'm sure you wouldn't have been able to fight off if you had been there, so do with that knowledge what you will. On the other hand, I met Superman._

The Man of Steel had come to collect Barry's body to make sure that his identity was kept a secret. It had taken him but three minutes to arrive.

 _You couldn't have come half an hour sooner?_ Iris didn't ask.

He could hear it anyway. " _I'm sorry,_ " he said, and he meant it, she knew.

It just didn't matter.

" _Will you bring him back_?" she'd asked, and he promised that Barry would be buried in Central City, next to his mother.

 _Nora and Barry Allen, together again_. Iris wonders if Barry is happy wherever he is, but when she tries to imagine it, all that comes to mind is a dark, empty space, cold and uncaring.

She is suddenly struck by the fear that Barry is in that space, alone, without comfort, and she has to cover her mouth with her hand and squeeze her eyes shut to keep from collapsing into a useless puddle.

 _Not yet_ , she tells herself, clenching her eyes so tight that they ache and pressing her hand against her mouth so hard that it'll surely leave a red mark. _Not yet. You have to be strong. For Wally. Be strong for Wally._

_For Wally. For Wally. For Wally._

When she's sure that she won't shatter into a million sobbing pieces, she slowly opens her eyes and drops her hand. She feels so fragile. Like she's splitting inside. Barry didn't always see her at her best, but he'd never seen her like this. What would he say now?

_He'd say that he was sorry. And that you're brave. And he'd look at you with that compassionate face of his, and he'd say that you're being so strong right now, and that he's proud of you._

Iris wipes her eyes. Barry always did know what to say. She misses him so much.

The front door opens. "I'm home," Wally calls. Iris freezes. She can't turn around. She hears footsteps, and then a figure moves into her peripheral vision. "Aunt Iris? Why are you staring at the TV? You know if you want to watch something, you should turn it on, right?"

Iris slowly turns her head, feeling like if she moves too fast, something will crack. She swallows, and Wally's relaxed expressions turns wary. "Wally," she manages.

"Aunt Iris?" Wally drops his backpack, now visibly worried. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Wally..." God. She can't do this.

_Pull it together, Iris. For Wally._

She scootches a little, making room on the couch. "Sit down, Wally. Please."

Wally cautiously sits, tense. "You're scaring me, Aunt Iris."

She tries to keep her face from crumpling. She mostly fails. "I know. I'm sorry."

Wally stares at her, eyes wide. "Who died?" he blurts out.

 _Oh,_ God. _This is unbearable_.

He must see something in her face (maybe it's the tears, or the wobbling mouth, or possibly the aforementioned crumpling) because although his complexion doesn't lend itself to pallor, he makes a good effort. "Where's Barry?" he whispers. Then, more urgently, fingers making dents in the couch pillows, "Aunt Iris, where's Uncle Barry?"

Iris falters, distracted. Since when does Wally call him 'Uncle' Barry? But seeing the desperate look on Wally's face, she knows that now is not the time. "Dead," she finally says, finding her voice at last. "Barry...Barry's dead, Wally." She crumples even more. There's no stopping it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Wally sits there, stunned. "No. No, that's not possible."

"I'm sorry," Iris repeats, sounding strained, like a thin string about to snap.

Wally blinks. He doesn't seem to have registered her apologies. "That can't happen. How can that happen?"

Iris reaches out. "Honey..."

He shakes his head. He doesn't let her put her arms around him, but he grabs her hand. His is warm compared to her icy fingers. "No, Aunt Iris, he's coming back, right? Is he in the Speed Force? I can go in and get him out! Iris, I can bring him back!"

"He's not in the Speed Force, Wally," Iris chokes out. "He's...He's dead. He's really dead. A speedster killed him. He put his through his stomach and something was ruptured. He bled out."

Too much detail. Wally looks as if he's going to be sick. "N-No..."

She's terrible at this. She feels at once hopeless and angry. And sad, so sad. But she needs to concentrate on Wally. He is her first priority at this moment.

He appears lost. Iris knows the feeling.

"I...I should have been there," he whispers.

"No," Iris says, raising a hand to press it to his cheek, firm. "Wally, look at me. This is not your fault. If you had been there, you could have died, too, and I'd be mourning two people that I love instead of one."

"I could have saved him," he says.

"Or you could have died," she replies, more pointedly this time. "I was there. Do you think it's my fault that he died?"

Wally recoils. "No! Of course not!"

"And it's not your fault, either."

"This...It's different, Aunt Iris, I..." He falters. "Wha...Wait. You...you were there?"

Iris's hand drops from his cheek. She smoothed it down her pant leg, hoping that he doesn't notice it shaking. "Yes. I was."

Horror dawns. He starts shaking, but it's not like Iris's trembling. His emotional state is causing his powers to go out of control. "Y-You could have died. You could have..."

"But I didn't," Iris says quickly, grabbing his hand. It feels odd vibrating against hers, but she holds on tight. "I'm right here. I'm safe." Even as she's reassuring him, she can't help but think what a pair they are.

"I-I sh-should h-h-have b-b-been th-there."

At least he's not talking at super speed. Then she really wouldn't have been able to understand him.

"You're here now," she responds, feeling exhausted suddenly. "That's all that matters."

Slowly, he stops vibrating, staring down at their hands, clasped together. He swallows, clutching hers tighter. "I'm sorry, Aunt Iris. I should be comforting you."

She squeezes his hand back. "You are. Besides, you're my kid. It's my job to be there for you first."

His eyes are wet. "...I love you, Aunt Iris." He leans forward and she wraps her arms around him. He tucks his face into her neck. She can feel his grimace as he struggles not to cry, the tears on her skin.

"Shh," she murmurs. She doesn't say it's alright, but... "We'll get through this. I promise. I love you, kiddo."

It's going to be hard. But they will get through it.

She'll fight 'til her last breath to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iris is fierce. Nothing will get between her and her nephew's happiness. Even death.
> 
> If you have the time, I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me what you think of this. Thanks!
> 
> Next: Len visits the West household. It...goes about as well as you'd guess it would.


	3. What you had and what you lost

Iris wakes up alone for the second time in months. The bed is cold where Barry used to sleep, radiating heat because he's a human furnace. Barry isn't going to be in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. He isn't going to be standing there in sweatpants and a white T-shirt, with a smile to light up the world as he greets her good morning. He isn't going to kiss her before he leaves for work. He isn't going to kiss her ever again.

Barry is dead.

Iris lays still. For a moment, she can't think of any reason to get up. Any reason at all to start her day. The sunlight streaming through the window curtains seems inappropriate, like the sky should be dark and roiling as a tangible representation of what the world had lost. What she had lost.

The alarm clock starts beeping.

 _Just get up,_ she tells herself. She doesn't move.

Hesitantly, her bedroom door creaks open. "Aunt Iris?" Wally whispers.

"Wally," Iris whispers back. He steps into the room, leaving the door open, and pads over to the bed. He crawls onto it to lie down next to her, curling a hand under his cheek. His eyes are dark and serious. Iris gazes back at him.

"...I don't think I can do this today," he admits. "School, I mean. I don't..."

Iris understands. She can't imagine going to work and acting normal all day. "Me neither." Finally, she finds the strength to sit up and shut off the alarm. Her phone is sitting right next to it, and she picks it up.

Iris calls Wally's school to tell them that he can't come in today. Luckily, they're very understanding. They've heard the news. After that, she calls CCPN. They express similar sympathies. Concern shades the chief's tone when he tells her to take as much time as she needs. Iris hangs up, feeling grateful. She'll have to go back to work again sometime, but right now she just...she just can't. Not today.

She meets Wally's patient eyes. "Breakfast?" she suggests.

"I'll help," he says immediately. Iris feels a rush of affection, combined with grief. He's such a good kid. He doesn't deserve this. No one does. Death should be the least of his concerns. But then, that went out the window the moment he became a superhero, didn't it?

No, it wasn't an option even before that. She remembers what Wally was like when he first came to live with her. Wary, scornful. Distrusting. He didn't entirely believe in good intentions. He especially didn't believe in good cops.

Barry changed his mind. Barry brought down Wally's walls (no pun intended) with a warm smile and genuine kindness. Barry could always do that with people. He was so honestly... _good._ And people responded to that.

If there was one thing you could say about Barry Allen, it was that he was a nice guy. He wasn't exactly an extrovert, but he liked talking to people. He liked interacting with them, though he was usually holed up in the lab at the CCPD. And on the rare day that he didn't have work or superhero stuff, he could usually be found either reading at home or sitting outside a café, watching his surroundings. Iris feels a sharp pang at the thought that he'll never be doing that again.

 _Stop it,_ Iris told herself.

One step at a time.

Right.

She pulls out the eggs and bacon and sets out a pan, and Wally puts bread in the toaster. It's a nice day, she thinks, staring out the window.

The sun is shining. The sky is a clear, bright blue (like Barry's eyes). Birds are singing. (Barry loved birdsong. He used to sit at the fountain in National Park and eat his lunch or feed the birds, sometimes even in his Flash suit. He would wave at people and chat if they came over to talk. Central City's hero.)

Iris's eyes are wet, but she blinks it away as she turns over the bacon. _It's like I'm a leaky faucet,_ she thinks, not a little wryly. She hears the toast pop and out of the corner of her eye, sees Wally grab a butter knife from the silverware drawer.

Everything is normal except for how it's not, and it's like there's a voice in her head, constantly reminding her of that fact. _Barry's gone. He's gone. Hey, you know what's different today? Barry. 'Cause he's gone. You know what's missing? Barry. That hole in your life where something vitally important used to be?_ Barry.

 _Oh, shut up,_ Iris thinks, and starts setting the table.  


* * *

 

 

Wally is hyperaware of Aunt Iris and the clinking of dishes and silverware. It's hard to believe that Barry won't be having breakfast with them, that he won't come through the door and say good morning. Wally knows that Iris has been trying to be discreet when she wipes her eyes, but he knows she's not okay. He's not okay, either, but Iris promised that they would be. Eventually. That's not a promise she could be sure she could keep, but his aunt is stubborn, and when she puts her mind to something, Wally trusts that it will happen. A force of nature, Barry used to call her, but he'd say it with a fond grin.

Before Barry died, Wally was completely confident that he was going to be Iris's husband someday. He was so excited when Barry showed him the ring and told Wally about his plan to propose to Iris.

_"What do you think?" Barry asked, showing him the ring. They were sitting on the couch and Barry was tapping his foot nervously, fidgeting while Wally stared down at the gold band. There was a small, flower-shaped ruby inset in the smooth metal._

_A smile broke across Wally's face. "I think it's perfect."_

_"Really?" Barry's entire face lit up._

_"Totally. Aunt Iris will love it. You're really gonna propose to her?"_

_"I...thought it was time. She's the love of my life. Why wait?" Barry paused. "You...Are you okay with that?"_

_"Of course!" Wally laughed, shoving Barry's shoulder companionably. "I've been waiting for this since three months ago, when I noticed you staring at her hand with, like, wedding bells in your eyes or something."_

_"Ah, I see we have a detective here, huh?"_

_"I didn't have to be Batman to figure out what you were up to. Don't worry, I don't think Iris knows. It'll still be a surprise."_

_"As long as it's not like last year's surprise birthday party." Barry raised an eyebrow._

_"Uh, you were the one who gave it away. You were not subtle, man." Wally imitated Barry's voice. "Say, Iris, if someone was going to get you a present-- and I'm not saying someone is-- what, uh, what would you want? Asking for a friend...of a friend. Who is getting another friend a present."_

_"I didn't say that!" Barry squawked. "And my voice is not that high!"_

_"It was then." Wally grinned at him. "I'm kidding. You'll do great, Uncle Barry."_

_Barry stopped for a millisecond and then grinned back, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling. "Thanks, kiddo." He reached over and rubbed his hand all over Wally's short hair._

_"Gah! Uncle Barry! I'm not a kid," Wally complained._

_"Say that again when your voice stops cracking."_

Wally wishes now that he'd told Barry how grateful he was to have him in his life. He can only hope that Barry already knew. He could be dumb about feelings sometimes, but he could also be insightful, even wise, occasionally. Maybe that's why Wally thought that he'd always be there. The moment he entered Wally's life, he was a constant, and Wally got used to that. And no matter how painful it is now without him, Wally wouldn't change it for the world.

"Wally?" Iris asks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Wally says. "Yeah, Aunt Iris. I'm fine."

Iris looks at him. He looks back. "It's a beautiful day," she says.

"Yeah." Wally pauses, then adds, "The bacon's burning."

" _Shi_ \--"  


* * *

 

 

Snart stares at the house in front of him. It's normal-sized, well cared for. The paint isn't peeling and the lawn looks like it was mowed and watered in the last week, short and vibrantly green. Never has a suburban neighborhood felt more threatening.

This is the home of Iris West, aunt to Wallace 'Wally' West and fiancée of Barry Allen, former CSI, now deceased. Killed in the battle between two speedsters. He's just one of a half dozen casualties, and Snart can't help but wonder if that weighed on him, in the end. There was grief in the lines of Flash's face before he died. Perhaps he was thinking of all the people he would leave behind. The people he left behind.

"Are we doing this or not, Lenny?" Lisa prods him.

Snart's lips twist. "Maybe we should wait. It's only been two days since Flash died. I suspect we are the last people she wants to see right now."

"Oh? Is big, bad Captain Cold afraid of a grief-stricken woman almost half his size?" Lisa drawls.

"Hell yes. Have you ever met Iris West? She'll take my cold gun and beat me with it."

"You left it at the safehouse," Lisa reminds him.

"And now you know why."

His sister raises a perfect blond eyebrow. "I thought it was because we're here as friend and not foe?"

"That, too."

Mick snorts. "You're a softy, Snart."

"Say that to my face, Mick."

Mick pauses and looks him in the eye. "You're a--"

"Okay, enough with the posturing," Lisa cuts in. "We're here to give Flash's last message to his fiancée. Either one of you knocks on the door or I do it for you."

"Fine." Snart marches up to the door and raps on the thick wood before noticing the doorbell. He presses it.

"I'm sure she already heard you banging on her door, Len," Lisa says, exasperated.

Snart shrugs. "It'll get her attention, won't it?"

"Maybe. Or she'll call the cops. Just try to keep it down, we're not solicitors."

Snart would respond, but the door's already opening.  


* * *

 

 

"I'll get it, Aunt Iris." Wally makes his way to the door at a normal pace-- normal for other people, at least. He unlatches the lock and pulls it open.

"Hey, kid," says Captain Cold.

Wally slams the door shut and races to the kitchen.

"Whoa!" Iris blinks as he appears in front of her. "Who--"

"It'stheRogues!" Wally sucks in a breath. "Captain Cold andGoldenGlider and Heatwave areatour front door!"

Iris blinks again. Instead of being alarmed like he expected her to be-- quite reasonably-- she exhales and places a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Wally."

"Calm down?" asks Wally with a sensible amount of hysteria. "Calm-- they found out Uncle Barry's the Flash and now they're here to kill you, too!"

Iris's face looks simultaneously softer and more pained. "Sweetheart, they're not here to kill me. They were there when Barry-- when the Flash...passed away." She pauses, wishing she'd chosen different words yet unable to think of anything better. 'Passed away' sounds like he died of old age. Like he went to sleep and didn't wake up. "I think...I think they're here to offer their condolences."

"Them?" Wally says doubtfully, but her words have struck a chord. Now that he's thinking clearer, he can see how killing the Flash's wife (future wife) and nephew isn't how the Rogues work. They're not like Thawne or Gorilla Grodd. They have a code. Wally has seen them hesitate in the face of collateral damage and even help people, sometimes. Still, Wally can't quell his concern. "...But they know who Barry i-- was, right?"

"Most likely," Iris agrees.

"You're sure they're not here to hurt us?"

"Barry saved Cold's life."

In that case, Snart owes Barry. He's not the type to pay him back by attacking his family.

Wally breathes out, shoulders slumping. "...Okay."

"How about we both go see what they want?" Iris suggests

"Fine. But if they make any suspicious moves, I'll tie them up with the garden hose and drop them off at Blackgate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Snart will be talking to the Wests in the next chapter. I thought it would be sooner, but nope.
> 
> Also, I've started referring to Captain Cold as Snart instead of Len to better differentiate him from the CW version. Not that I don't like the CW version, because I do. He's one of the best characters in the show and Wentworth Miller is wonderful. But he and the Cold in the comics are different (fictional) people with different characteristics. Similar, but still.
> 
> I based Wally's backstory somewhat on his New 52 one, and I know, I know N52 was a bit rubbish, but not all of it. I'm not basing all of it on his N52 introduction, though. For instance, Daniel West being the Reverse Flash is not a thing. I'm not even sure his dad's name should be Daniel. I just like the idea of Wally being wary of Barry at first, and then gradually being won over by Barry's good-hearted, dorky ways.
> 
> Anyway...this took a while to write. No matter how long it takes, though, I do plan on updating this fic. I have plans. I want a family involving the Rogues and the Wests, and doggone it, I'll make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately didn't give the murderous mystery speedster a name. He could be the Reverse Flash, he could be Godspeed (but probably not), he could be Earth 3's Johnny Quick. Whoever he is, he's probably not going to show up again, so I left it open to the audience (or I was just lazy).


End file.
